


I'll make you cry (and kiss it better)

by Sermocinare



Series: The Benefits of Marriage [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Pryde is a total daddy don't @ me, Spanking, Submissive Armitage Hux, Therapeutic spanking, everybody stay calm I've taken over this ship, sweet delicious idfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: When faced with mind-wrecking stress, Hux knows exactly one way to deal with it: grit his teeth and power through. No rest, no complaints, and absolutely no weakness. It's what his father taught him.His Daddy, on the other hand, disagrees with that approach, and has ways and means to get around Armitage's defenses.





	I'll make you cry (and kiss it better)

Pryde had watched Armitage’s stress levels rise higher with every day that passed, and if Armitage didn’t decompress soon, he would surely come down with a nasty migraine, which was something Pryde wanted to prevent at all costs. Armitage’s work had entered a critical phase, which was the cause of his stress, and being unable to work for even a day or two because of a headache would make him feel weak and like a failure, which would only heighten his stress even more. Pryde had tried to counteract the blame and self-hatred Armitage heaped on himself with reassurance, reminding Armitage that he was only human, but the toxic conditioning was buried too deep to have been rooted out by that yet.

Of course, Pryde had suggested that they take some time to do something relaxing, had offered to pamper Armitage to mitigate the fact that his husband wasn’t taking all too good care of himself, but to no avail. All of his efforts had been brushed off, and in increasingly brusque manner. Which was another indicator for how Armitage was feeling. The worse he was, the more snarky, passive-aggressive and downright bratty he became, probably in a subconscious attempt to vent his pent-up anger somewhere.

And after a particularly snappish remark, Pryde had had enough. It was time for an intervention.

“I’ve had quite enough of this, young man.” Pryde’s face was set in a frown, his voice holding a tone of authority he usually reserved for his subordinates, making it clear that he expected his next words to be obeyed without question: “I think it’s time you were disciplined. Come here.”

Armitage knit his brow, his jaw working, hands balling into fists at his side, but despite this obvious display of defiance, he dropped his gaze to the floor.

It looked like his boy needed some further encouragement. Well, that was something Pryde could provide.

“I’m counting to ten, and if you’re not pants down over my lap by the time I’m done, you will be very sorry, boy.”

Armitage swallowed hard, holding his defiant stance for a few seconds, but then his hands unclenched, his shoulders dropped, and he stepped over to where his husband was sitting. Hands shaking a little, he undid his pants, pushing them down. His underwear followed, and he was laying across Pryde’s lap before the count had reached seven.

“Good boy.” Pryde placed a hand between Armitage’s shoulder blades, a gentle reminder to stay this way until he was allowed up again. “Now, you know why you’re being disciplined, right?”

Armitage bit his lip, his voice holding a submissive tone: “Because I’ve been a disrespectful brat.”

“Yes. I expect respectful behavior from you, and I know you can conduct yourself a lot better than this.”

“Yes, Sir.” Armitage hung his head, whimpering quietly as Pryde caressed his ass cheeks.

There was no denying that Pryde enjoyed seeing Armitage like this, draped over his thighs, bare ass raised, a picture of obedience and submission. It hadn’t taken long for Pryde to discover that his husband had a submissive streak and enjoyed doing as he was told, following Pryde’s lead, both in and outside the bedroom.

After giving Armitage a few moments to mentally ready himself, Pryde smacked his hand down on the bare, pale skin. The slap hadn’t been very hard, and the only reaction Armitage gave was a slight twitch.

Soon, though, Armitage was whimpering and squirming, the slaps getting harder each time Pryde let his hand fall down. The formerly milky-white skin had taken on a deep shade of pink, and there were beads of sweat forming on Armitage’s back. Usually, Armitage would have started sobbing by now, but it seemed that he needed a little more before he could overcome the overly tight hold with which he was keeping his emotions, his vulnerability in check.

It took Pryde half a dozen more strikes, but then, Armitage’s body shook with a short but audible sob, and only a few seconds later, he was crying freely, tears running down his reddened face, his body trembling.

Taking his hand off of Armitage’s back, Pryde carefully helped him up, guiding the younger man into his lap, where Armitage immediately wrapped his arms around Pryde’s body, burying his face into the crook of his husband’s neck.

“It’s all right,” Pryde crooned, rubbing soothing circles on Armitage’s back. “You can let go. Let it all out.”

Armitage drew a deep, shaky breath, and in between sobs and sniffles, the words poured out of him like water through a hole in a dam. How hard he was working, how it seemed almost impossible to keep to the timeline when everyone seemed out to sabotage him and he couldn’t get the most basic materials, how often he doubted himself, and how afraid he was of what would happen if he couldn’t finish the project on time.

Through it all, Pryde held his boy close, making gentle, soothing noises and stroking his hair and back while Armitage talked. It was clear as day that all of this was taking a huge toll on him, but admitting to that was something that had always been extremely difficult for him. The pain of being spanked gave him an excuse to cry, to be vulnerable and let himself be held and soothed without making him feel weak.

Slowly, Armitage’s sobs got quieter, his tears drying up, the rise and fall of his chest evening out again.

Still, his face stayed buried against Pryde’s neck, muffling his words: “...I’m sorry for misbehaving. I didn’t mean to, I was just so angry at everything. I promise I’ll be a good boy again now.”

“I know,” Pryde replied, pressing a kiss into Armitage’s ginger hair. “And don’t worry. You were just having a few bad days, that’s all, and you’ve had your punishment, so it’s all good. You’re my good boy.”

Armitage squirmed, finally pulling back and revealing his face, which was still flushed and a little damp from the tears he had cried, but there was a cautious smile on his lips, and Pryde couldn’t help but kiss him gently.

“So, what does my sweet boy need? A little nap? Or do you want me to come to bed with you?” Pryde kissed him again: “It’s all up to you.”

Armitage nibbled his lip, but it didn’t take long for him to decide: “Come to bed with me?”

Pryde nodded. Stars, Armitage was so attractive when he was being coy like this, soft and sweet, and the pink glow of his ass only added to it.

Once they were in the bedroom, Armitage quickly got out of his remaining clothes. Pryde had started to unbutton his shirt, but Armitage reached up to stop him, fingers wrapping around his husband’s hands.

“May I?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Armitage made a happy noise at the back of his throat, quickly going to work on Pryde’s shirt and kissing every inch of skin laid bare.

In the end, he was on his knees in front of Pryde, his fingers pushing underneath the waistband of the older man’s pants. Whimpering excitedly, he opened them, sliding them down over Pryde’s hips, his breath hitching for a second as he freed his husband’s cock.

Pryde hat watched Armitage work, his heart beating faster with every button that was opened, and now, Armitage was looking up at him, a question in his eyes.

He nodded, then stroked Armitage’s hair lovingly. It was such a beautiful, arousing sight, watching Armitage lean in to take the cock into his mouth, the plush, pink lips wrapping around the shaft almost greedily.

“Good boy,” Pryde moaned, continuing to stroke Armitage’s hair as the younger man went to work, his clever mouth making Pryde hard in no time.

Pryde continued to shower Armitage with praise, telling him how good he was, how well he was doing, and how proud he was of his boy, which made Armitage whimper with both arousal and happiness.

It was crystal clear how aroused Armitage was, his erection straining upwards, the tip already leaking precome. The warm mouth around his cock felt good, but watching Armitage bob his head made Pryde want more. He wanted to see that beautiful, pert and undoubtedly still pink ass move on his cock.

Pryde stepped back, laying his hand on Armitage’s head and stopping him from following, which earned him a disappointed whine.

“Shh, sweetheart. You’ll get it again. Get on the bed, ass up and shoulders down.”

“Yes, Sir,” Armitage replied, grinning up at Pryde excitedly before scrambling onto the bed.

Pryde grabbed the lube off the night stand, then knelt behind Armitage, softly stroking the younger man’s pink ass: “Good boy, so obedient.”

Armitage’s whimper was tinged with a bit of pain, but he held still, which earned him a kiss on each of his tender cheeks. Pryde knew that opening him up would cause Armitage some pain, too, so he made sure to make it as pleasurable as possible, caressing Armitage’s sweet spot while holding him still with a hand on his slender hip.

Soon, Armitage’s moans grew loud and somewhat impatient, which made Pryde chuckle. He loved how needy Armitage got when he was being submissive like this, holding on to the sheets in an effort to be still and not thrust back onto the fingers inside of him.

“Look at you,” Pryde teased, “dripping onto the sheets already. I think it’s time you got what you so clearly need.”

“Mmh, yes, Sir, thank you Sir,” Armitage moaned, the words hoarse and muffled by the mattress.

“Good boy.”

Pryde quickly lubed himself up, then gripped Armitage’s waist while he pushed inside slowly until his skin was flush against his boy's ass, and oh, he could still feel the heat radiating from the reddened skin, hear Armitage's soft whimper when his hips pressed against those delicate cheeks.

He slid his hands along Armitage’s sides, then bent down to kiss the younger man’s nape before purring into his ear: “Now, I want to see you move, my boy. Let’s see how much you want my cock.”

Armitage bit his lip with a whine, and Pryde straightened up, his hands no longer holding on to his boy’s hips, but just resting there, leaving everything up to Armitage.

With a groan, Armitage started moving his hips, slow and careful at first, testing how much he could move without pushing his ass against Pryde’s hips.

It was a wonderful sight, that sweet ass moving back and forth on his cock, and Pryde moaned at how tight Armitage was, and how he dipped his back to make Pryde’s cock hit just the right spot.

Armitage was whimpering and growling slightly, and Pryde knew that his boy wanted it deeper, harder. That, though, would mean that he would have to thrust his ass back further, making it slap against Pryde’s hips and mix his pleasure with pain.

In the end, need won out over caution, and Armitage snapped his hips backwards as far as he could, moaning and crying out each time skin slapped against skin, his body trembling with the heady mix of pain and pleasure.

Pryde could only barley hold himself back from gripping Armitage’s hips and pulling him back even more with every movement, moaning his pleasure until a particularly hard thrust of Armitage’s made him groan loudly and spill himself into the younger man’s ass. And oh, Armitage was such a good boy, holding still until Pryde had spent himself.

Then, Armitage pushed himself up onto all fours, looking back over his shoulder at Pryde, face flushed and eyes shimmering wetly, his voice scratchy from all the moans and cries: “Touch me, please, Sir?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Pryde murmured, reaching around and underneath Armitage’s belly to grip the younger man’s cock, which needed only a few good strokes until it twitched in Pryde’s hand, spilling come all over while Armitage moaned loudly, his body tensing and shuddering.

Having spent himself, Armitage collapsed onto the sheets, whining softly as he came down from his high.

Pryde laid down next to him, wrapping his husband in his arms and gently pulling Armitage against him to press loving kisses onto the still flushed face and lips.

Once Armitage’s breathing had calmed down, Pryde nuzzled the sweat-damp ginger hair: “How do you feel, darling?”

“Mmm. Tired.” Armitage yawned, then went on: “My body feels like pudding.”

“Good,” Pryde chuckled, “sounds like you’re relaxed. Mission accomplished.”

“Oh, absolutely.” Armitage yawned again, stretching: “And my ass hurts.”

Another low chuckle, and Pryde kissed his husband lovingly: “I’d better get the healing salve, then. And something sugary to drink.” He gave the tip of Armitage’s nose a short peck: “So don’t fall asleep just yet, my love.”

“I’ll do my best,” Armitage replied, reaching out for a pillow and wrapping his arms around it when Pryde got up. “Thank you, En.”

Pryde grinned: “Oh, it’s not if I don’t get anything out of it.”

Armitage laughed: “And don’t I know it. Isn’t it great how we complement each other?”

“Absolutely, my dear.”


End file.
